Dragon Ball: New Generation
by DuskZeus
Summary: You know the story of Goku and his friends on Planet Earth. But what about the new fighters that arise years after Goku and the other Z-Fighters demise. Could the new generation of fighters defend the earth & the universe just as well? Could the descendants of the Son Family, The Briefs family, Namekians, Majins, and Saiyans take us on new adventures after 100 years? Lets find out!
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball: New Generation

 _ **Prolouge**_ _-_ 100 Years since the defeat of Majin Buu and the events of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, The Dragon Ball universe as we know it has changed drastically. The Z-Fighters we all know and love are all dead by now and a new generation of fighters are called to defend Planet Earth. The Son Family has been reduced to only 3 remaining members, Son Tato, His Wife Rapi, and their 17 year old boy Goken. Son Tato is the grandson of Son Goten, and great grandson of Son Goku. Rapi is a new saiyan girl who was found by Vegeta along with an entire group of lost saiyans 12 years after Majin Buus defeat and Goku went back to other world to train leaving Vegeta to search the galaxy for any remaining saiyans. The Saiyans along with Vegeta took refuge on a remote planet somewhere in the Galaxy and called it New Vegeta where Vegeta ruled as King until his ultimate demise 30 years later with Goku. There is currently a new King and many more Saiyans inhabiting the planet. Rapi was only a child when Vegeta found her and he along with Goku and the others have long since perished. Son Goken unlike his father never took an interest in fighting and though his mother never forced education on him he seemed more focused on getting through high school than anything. This didn't stop his warrior like father to teach him the basics that he was taught by his own Grandfather. The Briefs family has been thriving throughout the years maintaining their title as the richest family in the world not only because of what Trunks and Bulma left behind but because of what Trunks' great grandaughter, Girl Genius, Panty Briefs has built for Capsule Corp. in their honor. She has built weapons, armor, and special equipment that has lasted for over 8 years and continues to get better as she ages. Although Panty doesn't have much family of her own anymore besides a personal butler named Naga (a descendent of Yamcha ironically) she seems to enjoy her own isolation. However Humans and Saiyans on Earth aren't the only things that have changed. The rest of earth is also inhabited by clones of Majin Buu who each have their own distinct personalities and mostly serve the purpose of simply being another life force inhabiting the planet with other races although the people of Earth have their suspicions about a more sinister plan behind the creation of these "clones". There are even a handful of female Buus that have been made. Another change is that of the Namekians. Since Piccolo's passing the namekians decided to train their young in the ways of the warrior in his honor so that one day Namekians can also defend the Galaxy along with the Saiyans, Humans, and Majins. In 100 years the Earth along with the rest of the universe hasn't been in any true danger...until now.


	2. GENERATION SAGA Ch 1 The Rising SON

_**Chapter 1 - The Rising SON**_

 _Age 875 -_

In the household of the Son Family (still the same house that Goku and his family lived in) Rapi is seen in the kitchen preparing dinner for Tato and Goken.

Rapi: (In thought) I can't believe those two run off right when dinner is almost ready! *chopping lettuce*

 _Rapi was a fairly young looking woman with a slim yet muscle-toned body and short, spiky, jet black, saiyan hair and light pink eyes. She still wears the saiyan armor given to her on New Vegeta which was modified to her liking, a saiyan chestplate with pink and yellow color schemes and a short sleeved dark blue shirt underneath. What she wears on her hands, feet, and lower body varies throughout the household but when she goes into battle she usually wears her saiyan battle gloves and boots (identical to the ones Vegeta wore) and a pair black saiyan pants._

Rapi: I hope Goken is okay, Tato can be such a hard head sometimes when it comes to him.

 _A large crash is heard right outside the house causing the ground to shake._

Rapi: What the hell! *rushes outside in a panic*

 _The smoke clears and there is a huge crater in the ground right in the front yard of the Son household. Coughing and panting is heard from inside the crater._

Rapi: You two...! *she grips her knife in anger*

 _Holding each other up and looking bruised and dirty Goken and Son Tato emerge from the crater._

Tato: Hey honey! *smiling childishly* you should have seen Goken today, he fought off a huge dinosaur all by himself! I couldn't be more prou-

Rapi: *Throws the knife in his direction but misses just slightly* YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GOT MY SON KILLED WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE FOUGHT A DINOSAUR? TATO ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Goken: Eh-heh-heh.. hi mom *wearing a crooked smile*

 _They all eventually go back inside the house and sit down to eat dinner_

Tato: That was one hell of a trick you had up your sleeve kid! *stuffing his face with every dish*

Goken: Yeah dad... but you were the one who ended up killing that thing so I don't see what the big deal is.

Tato: Just tell me exactly what the hell happned out there with you two *crossing her arms*

 _ **Flashback 20 mins ago...**_

The landscape is an open field with mountains and grassland. Tato is seen standing on top of a tall mountain looking downward with a big smile on his face. Goken is then seen stepping backwards sweating and looking terrified at a 10 foot tall T-rex stepping towards him with a loud roar.

 _Goken was a young teenage boy who was around 5'8 in height and a very thin but muscled out body due to the forced training with his father. His hair was jet black like his mothers and spiky in many directions like his great grandfather Goten but not in the exact same style. His eyes were black like his father's and he wore a light blue t-shirt underneath an orange and blue jacket vest. He also wore orange and blue fingerless gloves, black training pants, and green and yellow boots._

Goken: Dad! friggin help me! *charges a ki blast in his hand and throws it at one of the T-rex's eyes*

T-rex: GRRAAAGHHHHHH!

Goken: *Uses this opportunity to charge up and fly backwards throwing more ki blasts at the now furious T-rex* GET! THE! HELL! AWAY! FROM! ME!

Tato: Thats a nice strategy you've got there but that won't be enough to take down this big guy alright son? YOURE JUST GONNA MAKE HIM ANGRY!

 _Tato was a tall, muscular, bearded man with a moustache to match. His eyes were black and his hair spiked upward and slightly to the left. He wore a gi much like Tienshinhan use to wear only showing one side of his chest only his was slighty longer coming over his pelvis and tied with a white sash and was colored orange. His pants were baggy training pants colored yellow and he wore black shoes. He had two metal gauntlet like protectors on his forearms that he used for defense in combat. One unique thing seen shining on Tato's back was the legendary Z-Sword. This new sword was recreated by the Kais and given to him by Son Goten after his brother Gohan gave it to him before he died._

Goken: *backed into a corner sweat dripping from his face* You really don't like me do you big guy?

T-Rex: RAAAARGGGH! *launches its head toward Goken*

Tato: Nope! *slices its head from its neck with the Z-Sword* Training for today is over *grinning*

Goken: *Panting* Hugh... DAD YOU ARE INSANE!

Tato: Quit complaining! we've gotta make it home to eat now lets go *charges up and flies off*

Goken: Ah geez... *flies off with him*

 _In the sky..._

Goken: You know, I really don't get why you have to take me along with you on these suicide training missions! I mean... I'm not like you or mom I don't even like fighting and when I do fight its usually just in self defense... I even have a huge history test tomorrow an-

Tato: *Punches Goken in the rib mid-air*

Goken: Ugh! What was that for!?

Tato: *Grinning childishly again at his son*

Goken:...

Tato:...

They both begin throwing punches and kicks at eachother mid-air flying uncontrollably towards their own house and begin freefalling right into the ground in front of it.

Goken and Tato: *hit the ground creating the crater* OUCH!

 _ **Present Time ...**_

Rapi: Honestly... even without the desire to fight all the time Goken you're just as crazy as your father is *holding her head in disapointment*

Goken: *sulking* Great... now she thinks both of us have lost it

Tato: *finishing his last dish* You guys say something?

Goken and Rapi: Ugghh

Goken: *getting up and patting his clothes* Well Mom, Dad, I have a huge test tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight if thats ok

Rapi: Sure honey *stares at him with a worried look as he walks to his room* Tato do you think he's okay? He seems really worried about school lately what if he's failing?

Tato: Hmm... yeah he sure does talk about school a lot before you know it he'll be turning into granduncle Gohan *laughing histerically*

Goken is in his room and he takes off his gloves, jacket, boots, and pants. He is now only wearing his boxers and the blue undershirt he had on before.

Goken: *falls into bed* Finally (all that training... Dad really has been pushing it lately!... ah well... I'll just sleep it off)

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Goken begins to wake up but as he is coming out of his sleep he notices that he is very cold and it feels like something is holding him up making him feel lighter.

Goken: *Yawns* Geez... I really slept like a baby didn't I?

Tato: Yeah you did! thats why it was so easy to pick you up and take you flying like this kid

Goken: WHAT THE HELL DAD! *opens his eyes and sees that he is being held in the air by his father and taken somewhere*

Tato: Goken you've gotta meet someone today that I think will help take your mind off of school and besides I need a favor from her anyway *looking at his metal gauntlets that seem to have cracks in them from the freefall last night*

Goken: School?...SCHOOl! WAIT DAD I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL MY TEST! *starts flailing around uncontrollably*

Tato: Quit squirming around so much! I had your mother call your school and tell them you were home sick

Goken: YOU DID WHAT? *continues to push and shove his father*

Tato: DAMN IT GOKEN! *chops him on the neck knocking him unconcious* there...

A couple minutes later Goken regains conciousness and when he opens his eyes he notices a huge dome shaped building that has the Capsule Corp logo on it.

Goken: This is... *squinting his eyes* Capsule Corporation?

Tato: *Flies down and lets his son step off of him in front of the building* Yep... this is where I want you're gonna meet the genius who made these gauntlets for me *flexing his arms*

Goken: Someone from Capsule Corp actually made those specifically for you Dad?

Tato: Well yeah... her family and our family have been great friends for over 100 years! *goes to knock on the large door in front of the building but it already opens before his fist touches it*

?: Mr. Tato so nice to see you again.

Tato: Naga! how are ya? where's your little genius? I kind of need her help with a gauntlet problem

Naga was a tall and lenky man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a light moustache above his lips. He wore a white and black butler suit and he had a scar on his left cheek almost the same as Yamcha's before him.

Naga: Breaking Ms. Briefs equipment will not sit well with her Son Tato

Tato: Give me a break Naga *smiling with a single sweat dripping from his head* it was an accident see this here is my boy Goken and he and I were just having a little training session an-

Naga: Explain this to Ms. Briefs, not to me Mr. Tato

Goken: Wait a second, Briefs? like Bulma and Trunks briefs the two brainiac scientists who turned the Capsule Corporation into a worldwide network of weapons, armor, and specialized equipment that aided some of the best soldiers and fighters in recent history? the richest family in the entire world?

Naga: Your child knows his history

Goken: Yeah... I had a test today actually..

Naga: Hmm *looks at what Goken is wearing* are you to meet Ms. Briefs dressed like that?

Goken: *Looks down at himself* CRAP! IM STILL WEARING MY BOXERS

Tato: Oh right hahaha, sorry kid I didn't think to bring an extra pair of pants for you

Naga: Not a problem... right this way gentlemen *motions toward the inside of the building*

Naga leads the two of them into the humongous Capsule Corp building and finds a room with brand clothing and gives Goken a pair of black sweatpants to wear with the Capsule Corp logo running along the side of them

Naga: Comfy? I hope *brushing off any dirt from Goken*

Goken: Yeah they're really soft and I like the logo on the side of th-

Tato: ALRIGHT GOTTA GO THANKS NAGA! *grabs Goken by the shirt and runs off with him leaving a trail of dust behind*

Goken: WILL YOU QUIT GRABBING ME ALL THE TIME!

Tato and Goken come across an empty hall with a single door at the end that reads "Equipment Room". They hear sounds of machines and computers and other things as they approach the door slowly.

Goken: What the hell is going on in there?

Tato: SHES HERE! THIS HAS GOT TO BE IT *smiling childishly he pushes the door open*

Inside they see a girl with light blue pigtails, big nerdy glasses, red scrunchies, and an orange jumpsuit holding a laptop computer in her left hand and a wrench in the other one.

?: Oh Its you Mr. T! What'd you break this time ahahaha

Tato: Hey! Just these gauntlets you gave me 3 years ago... see I was fightin- er uh... training with my son Goken here and uh...

Panty: *looks over at Goken and comes to a complete pause* Your son?

Goken: Yeah hey *with his hand on his head trying to crack a smile* My names Goken

Panty: *blushing* I'm... Panty... Briefs.. a..haha.. nice to meet you


End file.
